The invention relates to a novel device to hold surgical tip attachments in a holder tray to allow for easy exchange of surgical tips during a surgical procedure and to prevent the attachments from being lost or accidentally discarded after a surgical procedure by allowing the tips to be easily returned and secured to the holder tray. The construction of the holder tray allows for easy steam or chemical sterilization by allowing drainage of liquids from the holder tray while permitting stacking of the holder tray without damage.
Surgical tips are used interchangeably on a surgical tool to provide different active surfaces to perform different tasks during a surgical procedure. In current practice, the surgical tips are typically stored loose, packaged individually or in sets in peel open packages called peel paks. The packages are opened before surgery and the implements are then placed on a tray or sterile cloth. There they can be knocked about and damaged making it difficult to retrieve the desired tip. The surgical tips are typically small in size and easily misplaced or lost during postoperative care and handling. They are frequently mistakenly discarded along with used surgical dressings or other post-surgical refuse. Also, because of their size, it is difficult to organize them in an orderly fashion for easy retrieval and identification after a surgical procedure. Typically, the surgical tips are stored loosely or peel paked and then handled again in attempts to organize them for a particular sequence of use in a surgical procedure. This practice increases the likelihood of loss or misplacement due to the extra-handling step following sterilization prior to or after a surgical procedure. This practice is cumbersome and time-consuming. consuming.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device or holder tray to organize the surgical tips in an orderly fashion allowing for quick and easy retrieval of tips during a surgical procedure and for storage following a surgical procedure, permitting sterilization of the tips while mounted on the holder tray to solve the problems associated with current surgical tip storage, sterilization, and organization for use in a surgical procedure.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a holder tray with a xe2x80x9cflip up/flip downxe2x80x9d feature rotating through 90 degrees from a horizontal to a vertical or upright position, lockable in the upright position, to allow for easy retrieval of surgical tip attachments organized on the holder tray, while permitting xe2x80x9cflipping downxe2x80x9d to a horizontal position to reduce risk of damage and to permit stacking of surgical tip attachment trays without risk of damage to surgical tip attachments.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a holder tray made of a material that is autoclavable and is configured to allow for easy drainage of liquids to minimize the likelihood of contamination of surgical tips prior to use in a surgical procedure following sterilization.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a holder tray for surgical tips using a common threaded connection common to all surgical tip attachments for a given use to be placed in any of the storage locations of the surgical tip attachment tray, and to provide a means to prevent overtightening of the surgical tips to allow for easy retrieval of the surgical tip attachment. The invention provides a surgical tip attachment tray that allows surgical staff to easily identify a desired tip and securely replace the tip into the tray after use. It is a further object of the invention to provide a surgical tip attachment tray that is easy to use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a holder tray to allow for sterilization of surgical tips while mounted on a threaded base and to provide a tray for storage of surgical tip attachments.
It is a final object of the invention to provide a surgical tip attachment holder tray sized so that it easily fits within a larger tray for holding additional hand held surgical instruments.
The surgical tip attachment tray holder is designed to hold a plurality of surgical tip attachments on a common threaded base allowing for positioning of any tip attachment in any storage location of the surgical tip attachment tray. The storage locations on a pivot block are spaced apart in a substantially linear alignment. A present preferred embodiment allows for eight storage locations so arranged. The number of storage locations can be varied to suit different applications. Tip attachment length and diameter do not dictate a specific storage location, giving the user flexibility in organizing the surgical tip attachments. The surgical tip attachments are held on connectors such as threaded bases that are mounted on a pivot block. The pivot block rotates from a first position in the well area of the holder tray, protected from damage to a lockable upright or second position permitting easy retrieval or replacing of the surgical tip attachments. The connectors can also be altered to be adapted to different surgical instruments. A preferred embodiment of the invention is made of a non-corrosive metal to be autoclavable and withstand sterilization. Because of its ability to be autoclaved, the surgical tip attachment holder is suitable for reuse if sterilized.
The surgical tip attachment holder tray comprises a base tray with at least one wall portion substantially perpendicular to the base tray, forming the well area of the tray having an open end. A pivot block having two ends is pivotally attached on each end to two perpendicular wall portions at the open end of the tray base by pivoting means. In a preferred embodiment, the pivot block is pivotally attached by shoulder screws. The pivot block comprises a first end and a second end, an inner side and an outer side, and an upper receiving surface and a lower surface. The pivot block rotates on the shoulder screws from a first substantially horizontal position to a second substantially vertical or upright position and is lockable in the second position by locking means. The receiving surface is substantially perpendicular to the tray base in the first position and is substantially parallel to the tray base in the second position. In a preferred embodiment, the locking means comprise a ball plunger threadedly connected to an end of the pivot block locking into a ball plunger aperture on the perpendicular wall portion opposite the ball plunger. The inner and outer sides are of different lengths so that the outer side is longer than the inner side to limit the range of rotation of the pivot block from the first position to the second position. The upper receiving surface is adapted to receive threaded bases or other connectors secured to the pivot block by a screw. In a preferred embodiment, the pivot block has eight threaded base storage positions arranged substantially linearly or staggered, spaced apart to allow for easy mounting and dismounting of surgical tip attachments. The bottom section of the threaded bases is non-circular. The receiving surface of the pivot blocks has recessed surfaces corresponding to the bottom section of the threaded base allowing the threaded base bottom section to fit within the recessed surface, preventing unwanted rotation of the threaded base during mounting or dismounting of a surgical tip attachment. The outer side of the pivot block has marking indicia so that the threaded base storage positions can be identified. The pivot block is positioned above the base tray to allow liquid to drain from the well area of the tray, in either the first or second position. The pivot block is recessed when in the first or horizontal position to allow stacking of surgical tip attachment trays.
In another embodiment of the invention, the locking means comprises a magnetic means of locking the pivot block in the second position for loading or unloading of surgical tip attachments. The magnetic means for locking comprise a magnet attached on the base tray and holds the pivot block in the second position for mounting or dismounting surgical tip attachments.